El regreso
by Shio Zhang
Summary: Dúo decide ir en busca de su felicidad y Quatre lo acompaña, pero se llevará una sorpresa...


El regreso 

Dúo se paseaba impaciente por la sala de espera de las oficinas de Quatre, a cada rato miraba su reloj, la puerta el salón de convenciones en espera que apareciera su amigo dando por terminada la reunión y le dijera si tenía noticias de esa persona que tanto quería volver a ver. Pero el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, pasaba tan lento que amenazaba con volverlo loco.

- Hola, Dúo – le sonrió Quatre tomándolo del brazo – te tengo buenas noticias, ya sé dónde está.

- ¡Gracias, Quatre, amigo!

Lo guió divertido hacia su oficina y le indicó que se sentara en un sillón de cuero antes de entregarle una carpeta blanca.

- Allí está la información que querías – le sonrió – fue difícil hacerlo, Wufei tenía la idea que él seguía en el cuerpo de protección personal de Relena, pero al parecer a los tres meses la dejó y se fue a trabajar con Zech y Noin al proyecto formación Terra, sin embargo, ahora no vive allá, vive en la colonia MX98675 y trabaja de mecánico de mantención.

- Así que se encuentra lejos de ella – dijo pensativo mirando los papeles dentro de la carpeta – ¿quién es el representante en esa colonia?

- El administrador es el duque Hermillas, un tipo bastante especial, he de decirte, pues no va él mismo a las reuniones, va uno de sus hijos. Son muy simpáticos y agradables, su colonia es una de las pocas en donde hay casi puros niños y acepta a cuanto quiera adoptar un huérfano.

- Así parece – se puso de pie – iré allá.

- Eso pensé – le sonrió y le entregó un sobre – sé que no andas muy bien de dinero, así que te compré el boleto y te conseguí el permiso para ir a allá.

- No debiste molestarte – tomó el sobre – gracias, Quatre.

- Quiero que todos mis amigos sean felices, Dúo, en especial tú, a ver si así alegras la existencia de Heero.

- ¿Has sabido de Trowa?

- No, ni quiero saber de él – dijo molesto – no me gustó la broma que me hizo.

- Siento que estés enojado con él, ustedes hacen una bonita pareja.

- Si no fuera porque Trowa se enfada conmigo cuando Catherine está presente – movió la cabeza – y eso que ella me quiere, pero me parece que Trowa no quiere admitir su sexualidad delante de ella.

- Supongo que es doloroso para ti que niegue que te quiere.

- Por lo mismo no quiero verlo por un buen tiempo, quiero demostrarle que no puede estar jugando conmigo.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a buscar a Heero?

- Pero...

- El permiso es para varias personas ¿verdad? Si tú no estás aquí cuando Trowa venga a buscarte, se preocupará por ti y seguramente recapacitará, en especial si no sabe ni sospecha dónde podrás estar.

- Está bien – aceptó – iré contigo.

- Pero no le digas nada a nadie, simplemente dile a todos que vas de vacaciones.

- De acuerdo – aceptó divertido y ambos salieron del edificio.

El trasbordador viajaba hacia la colonia MX98675 a toda velocidad, mientras Dúo y Quatre miraban al resto de los pasajeros, les llamaba la atención el hecho que fueran puros jóvenes que iban a trabajar, no iba gente mayor y eran pocos los viajeros.

- ¿Ustedes van a trabajar o a adoptar un niño? – le preguntó uno de los jóvenes.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó Quatre.

- ¿Acaso no son pareja?

- ¿Nosotros? – dijo Dúo – No, mi novio trabaja en la colonia, Quatre sólo me acompaña a verlo.

- Pero si se ven tan bien juntos.

- Trowa me mataría.

Quatre le sonrió divertido y puso su mano en la de Dúo, no le preocupaba mucho la reacción de Trowa, sino la de Heero, después de todo sabía que este había amado de corazón a Relena y que este se consideraba muy poca cosa para ella, y si bien no tenía problemas con su homosexualidad, no sabía si aceptaría las atenciones de Dúo al que siempre creyó un conquistador, después de todo siempre tenía amigas, pero el mismo Dúo le había dicho que lo hacía para darle celos a Heero, sin embargo, jamás consiguió algo más que un regaño de su parte por perder el tiempo y no dedicarse a cosas que para él parecían ser más importantes.

- Yo estudié medicina y voy a trabajar en el hospital de niños, me llamo Hirochi Matsumi.

- Quatre Rabberba Winner – se presentó el árabe.

- Dúo Maxwell – lo imitó el trenzado.

- Se me hacen familiares...

- Claro que sí, tonto – le dijo otro de los jóvenes – Soy James Simons, pediatra y cirujano – se presentó – ustedes fueron pilotos Gundam ¿verdad? Al menos a ti te buscaban por eso – le dijo a Dúo.

- ¿Acaso eres de L2?

- Sí, recuerdo muy bien tu Gundam, Deathscythe ¿no? Me habría encantado poder tomarle una fotografía.

- Era una máquina de guerra.

- Cualquier cosa puede convertirse en un arma según el uso que se le dé – le dijo otro joven – yo soy Lorenzo Bertoldi, y soy dibujante paisajista – se sonrió al verlos asombrados – Sí, fui contratado para hacer una obra maestra.

- Mostan Alfaír – se presentó el último de los jóvenes – soy ingeniero y vengo a hacerle mantenimiento al sistema climático de la colonia.

- Es poca la gente que viaja a esa colonia – señaló Quatre mirando los asientos vacíos a su alrededor.

- Casi nadie viaja a esta colonia, casi todos los que van son homosexuales, sin afán de ofender, ya sea a trabajar o a adoptar un niño, y cuando regresan no son muy bien vistos, al menos en la Tierra.

- A mí no me importa lo que digan, después de todo, soy lo que soy y no pienso cambiar para darle el gusto a quienes no me conocen y aprecian.

- Claro, pero tú no dependes de tu reputación para trabajar – le dijo James – no es lo mismo venir de una familia rica que ser huérfano.

- Cada uno de nosotros es huérfano – le dijo Dúo defendiendo a su amigo – pero formamos una familia muy especial entre los cinco pilotos durante la Guerra.

- Es bueno tener amigos – dijo Lorenzo tratando de aligerar la tensión que había en el ambiente – en especial cuando se tienen problemas o necesitas alguien que te dé consuelo y apoyo. Yo siempre fui tachado de homosexual porque me gustaban todas las artes, en especial las plásticas, aun antes que me definiera por el sexo que me gustaba, así que no tengo problemas con eso, pero también me ha cerrado muchas puertas.

- Es difícil – admitió Quatre – incluso yo suelo tener problemas con las personas mayores con las que hago negocios, pero cuando me tratan mal por mi manera de ser, me endurezco y les hago ver que mis preferencias sexuales no tienen nada que ver con mi trabajo.

- Pero si tú eres un tipo muy simpático y amable – le dijo Dúo – no creo que nadie se sienta mal en tu compañía.

- Pues deberías decírselo a Trowa, en especial cuando su hermana está presente y se enoja conmigo.

- Deberías buscarte un novio nuevo – le coqueteó en broma Hirochi – sí él no te trata como se debe - agregó.

- Trowa también fue piloto y soldado – le advirtió Dúo divertido – y que es celoso, lo es, recuerdo aquella vez que Heero se sentó a consolar a Quatre porque se había muerto su mascota. ¡Estaba hecho una fiera! Claro que él ni se inmutó con los gritos de Trowa, simplemente abrazó a Quatre y le dijo algo al oído y luego salió.

- Me dijo que no llorara, que el pobre Saadi había dejado de sufrir – sonrió al recordar – Trowa me gritó que era un coqueto, que como podía ponerle los cuernos con él, que si Dúo se enteraba se sentiría herido y molesto antes de darse cuenta que este estaba allí conmigo. Después entró Heero y me regaló un cachorrito de cocker spaniel y me dijo que lo cuidara mucho. Se volvió hacia Trowa que estaba más furioso si se puede y le dio una bofetada.

- Nunca había visto a Heero pegarle o gritarle a Trowa ya que con él jamás discutía, siempre pensé que era porque los dos eran tan fríos.

- Le dijo: "En vez de estar celando a Quatre, deberías estarlo cuidando, él que envenenó a Saadi podría intentarlo también con él y ¿qué harías si Quatre se muere?"

- Luego me abrazó a mí y me dijo: "Tengan cuidado con lo que comen, Saadi fue envenenado con algo en nuestra comida"

- Él siempre controlaba todo, siempre buscaba la perfección – dijo Quatre – y tuvo razón, si yo hubiese preparado aquella carne, tú y yo habríamos muerto envenados, no recuerdo que veneno nos dijo Wufei que tenía, pero era mortal.

- ¿Vivian todos juntos?

- Algo así como un año, antes que Marimeia se apareciera nos separamos, Trowa se fue con el circo en que trabajaba con una chica a la que quería casi como su hermana, Wufei se nos perdió, Heero no sé que hacía, y Dúo estaba trabajando en L2 vendiendo chatarra mientras yo administraba las propiedades de la familia junto con mis hermanas.

- Íbamos a destruir los Gundam, pero paso eso y al final los destruimos en la Tierra. Allí nos separamos de nuevo, cada uno rehizo su vida y nos hemos vuelto a juntar pero esta vez no con afanes de guerra, sino para compartir un tiempo juntos.

- Espero que sea así, dicen que los problemas llegan cuando los amigos se juntan – les dijo Mostan – supongo que conocen el adagio: "los soldados se unen y empieza la guerra"

- Pues hace mucho que dejamos de ser soldados, quiero ser joven porque nunca tuve tiempo de ser niño, siempre debíamos entrenar para ser los mejores soldados y pilotos.

- Debe ser duro ser soldado siendo tan jóvenes.

- Desde que tengo uso de razón fui entrenado para ser piloto, aprendimos mucho de las guerras, de las armas, de arreglar nuestras máquinas, de armamentos y explosivos, de espionaje... pero fue difícil adaptarnos a vivir en paz – dijo Dúo – casi éramos como un arma más.

- Pero consiguieron la paz para todos, pese a su corta edad y su falta de experiencia en la vida.

- Fue doloroso para nosotros – le dijo Quatre – la guerra nos afectó de distintas maneras y perdimos muchas cosas que para nosotros significaban mucho.

Dúo miró el espacio, era cierto lo que decía su amigo, él había perdido su corazón aquel día en que descubrió a Heero con Relena en aquella base militar, de haber sabido que ella iba a ser su rival por el corazón del soldado, habría dejado que la matara, pero en ese momento pensaba en cosas distintas. A la larga, aquel muchacho se había vuelto su mejor amigo y el centro de su mundo, su única razón de seguir con vida, de seguir luchando hasta obtener la paz para el mundo, hacía lo que podía por llamar su atención, cualquier cosa, había llegado hasta llorar por él cuando le creyó muerto en aquella ocasión en que detonó su Gundam con él adentro y descubrió que lo amaba. Tuvo que luchar contra sí para no imitarlo, sentía en aquel momento que su vida había perdido su razón de ser, su color, pero pocas horas después Trowa les comunicó que había encontrado al 01 apenas vivo y ni supo como se contuvo de salir corriendo a encontrarlo.

Quatre miró a su amigo, sabía que se había enamorado de Heero con solo verlo, pero nunca le dijo nada, no quería que éste lo rechazara y lo apartara de su lado, pero su amor por el frío piloto se había hecho patente cuando viajaban en Pismilión hacia Libra, cuando su amiga Hilde le dijo que Relena estaba en la nave, él había dudado, su rival más peligrosa podía morir allí sin que Heero lo supiera, pero a la larga se enteraría que lo sabía y se lo dijo. Pocos minutos después el muchacho había entrado en la sala de descanso buscándolo, y cuando se enteró que había ido por ella, sintió su terrible dolor, igual que la ira de Trowa. ¿Qué sentía su chico latino por aquel frío muchacho? Nunca lo llegó a saber, ni quería saberlo tampoco.

- Miren, ya estamos por llegar a la colonia – dijo Lorenzo.

La ciudad construida en el centro de la colonia era muy especial, tenía el aspecto de ser como un parque de diversiones, lleno de castillos y casas elegantes con altos y panzudos balcones de estilo colonial, ante jardines llenos de hermosas flores, plantas ornamentales y estatuas de diversos animales.

- Este lugar es fantástico – dijo Dúo – pero lo encuentro demasiado ostentoso para mí, siempre he sido un chico humilde.

- Mira, aquí es donde vive Heero – le dijo Quatre y tocó el timbre.

- ¿Digan? – le abrió la puerta casi de inmediato un niño de unos 6 ó 7 años.

- Dean, te he dicho que no... – Heero se quedó en la puerta sin habla – Quatre y Dúo, que alegría verlos, pasen – los invitó y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del niño – ve por los demás para que los conozcan.

- Si, papá – se marchó corriendo.

- ¿Papá? – dijeron ambos muchachos asombrados – ¿demás?

- Claro – los guió hasta la amplia sala donde había un enorme televisor y el suelo estaba regado de cojines sin responder su pregunta – perdonen el desorden, no hace mucho que los chicos terminaron de ver una película y se fueron a jugar al patio de atrás, así que no tuve tiempo de recoger el tiradero que dejaron.

- Explícame que está pasando aquí – le dijo Dúo ayudándolo a recoger los cojines del suelo.

- Bueno, supongo que saben que trabajo aquí hace tres meses.

- Sí, desde que abandonaste el proyecto.

- Cuando llegué aquí venía contratado como guardia de seguridad para uno de los orfanatos, pero el administrador del mismo se fue porque llegaron muchas parejas homosexuales por estos lados para adoptar niños cuando se empezó a aceptar a cualquiera con tal de tenerles un hogar que realmente los quisiera. Estos chicos eran parte del orfanato, iban a ser separados, pero ellos son como hermanos y me decidí a quedarme con todos ellos y me dieron esta casa, cada uno tiene su habitación, pero a ratos se me hace difícil controlarlos a todos.

- ¿Cuántos son?

- Ahora tengo 12, pero al principio eran 10, así que tengo una docena de hijos adoptados legalmente.

- ¡12! – gritó Dúo – Dios santo.

- ¿Acaso no te gustan los niños?

- Sí, claro que me gustan – dijo Dúo preocupado por la mirada que le daba su amado – es sólo que no me esperaba esto.

- ¿Por qué una familia tan grande?

- Yo crecí solo, ni siquiera en un orfanato como Dúo, y siempre quise tener una familia grande, a quien cuidar y proteger. Claro que son bastantes, pero me doy abasto la mayor parte del tiempo, en especial porque los más grandecitos van a la escuela y en sus ratos libres me ayudan con los más pequeños.

- ¡Papá! – entró el grupo de niños gritando y mirando a las visitas.

- Los cuatro mayores son: Dean y Tomás, de 7 años; y Quintín y Marcos, de 6; Tristán y Héctor, de 5; Sergei y Boris, de 4; Koshi y Maho, de 3; Heero, de 2; y Dúo, de 6 meses.

- ¡Buenas tardes! – dijeron los chicos a coro.

- Ellos son Quatre Winner y Dúo Maxwell – los presentó y vio como los chicos miraban fijamente al trenzado.

- No te lo vas a llevar ¿verdad? – le dijo Dean preocupado vigilando atentamente a Dúo – no nos lo vas a quitar.

- No entiendo qué es lo que dicen.

- Chicos, ¿por qué no ordenan aquí mientras yo instalo a mis amigos?

- No nos vas a dejar ¿verdad, papá?

- No, Dean, no los voy a abandonar – le revolvió los cabellos – tranquilo.

- Voy a tener que acostumbrarme al nuevo Heero – le dijo Dúo al oído a Quatre – esto es algo inesperado, un padre de una docena de niños que parece no nos quieren por aquí.

- Vengan – los guió hacia el segundo piso – los chicos están un poco nerviosos porque hace unas semanas vino Zech a buscarme y no le hizo mucha gracia el que tenga tantos hijos – los excusó – está furioso porque abandoné a Relena, pero ella sabía que lo haría si insistía con lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué la abandonaste?

- Relena no quiere tener familia, no le gustan los niños.

- Pues a mí si me gustan – dijo Dúo – también me gustaría tener un montón que cuidar, a quienes prepararle las comidas, ayudarlos... – un fuerte llanto lo interrumpió.

- Es Dúo – dijo Heero y los dejó acomodarse mientras iba por el bebé.

- Creo que Heero necesita mucha ayuda por estos lados – dijo Quatre – creo que le serás muy útil, después de todo él trabaja fuera de casa y alguien debe quedarse con los niños, en especial con los menores.

- ¿Al bebé lo llamó Dúo?

Heero revisó a su pequeño llorón y se sentó en el diván del cuarto del bebé luego de mudarlo para darle el biberón. La visita de sus amigos había sido inesperada, pero lo alegraba que aún se preocuparan por él, sin embargo, había notado algo extraño, Dúo estaba demasiado "cerca" de Quatre ¿acaso el rubio había terminado con Trowa y era pareja de Dúo? Pero sí a Shinigami le gustaban las chicas, era por eso que cuando se dio cuenta que le gustaba se lo ocultó hasta al propio Quatre con el cariño que sentía por Relena.

Dúo lo miraba con sus enormes ojos violeta, el parecido que tenía con el trenzado era tanto, que cuando lo vio abandonado decidió que sería suyo, tal vez era hasta hijo de él, después de todo él había tenido varias novias en el pasado y de seguro con más de alguna había intimado.

Sintió de nuevo la punzada de los celos, recordaba claramente aquella vez que lo invitó a ir al cine para luego invitarlo a una cena romántica, habría sido su primera gran cita, tal vez hasta habría conseguido robarle un beso, pero Dúo se había dedicado a coquetear con una chica y no le prestó ni un poquito de su atención ¿cómo conquistar a alguien que no te atiende?

Puso el biberón ya acabado en la mesa de noche y colocó a su pequeño en su hombro para hacerlo eructar.

Suspiró de nuevo, cuando terminó con Relena, no se fue directo a ayudar a Noin, porque había ido por ella y no por Zech, detestaba al tipo por interferir todo el tiempo forzándolo a hacer cosas que no deseaba hacer, sino que primero fue a buscar a Dúo, pero se enteró que vivía con esa chica, Hilde y se marchó. Había trabajado 3 meses en el proyecto, pero Zech había intentado forzarlo a aceptar no tener hijos luego de casarse con su hermana. Sí hijos era lo único que le podría haber dado ella para tratar de reemplazar a Dúo en su corazón. Así que agarró sus cosas, se buscó un nuevo trabajo y se largó.

Su llegada al orfanato era un grato recuerdo...

_Con su bolso de viaje al hombro, Heero Yuy caminaba por las silenciosas calles de la cuidad de Fantasy en aquella colonia, buscaba la dirección del orfanato que lo había contratado. Sabía que la colonia tenía fama de ser de homosexuales, pero le importaba un rábano, después de todo, era gay de todas maneras, le gustaba un chico al que nunca tendría. Sacudió la cabeza, molesto ¿por qué recordarlo en cada momento?_

_Cuando al fin dio con la dirección anotada en el papel cuatro chicos pequeños dieron con él en el suelo mientras intentaba huir de un hombre mayor que los perseguía con una correa de cuero en la mano pretendiendo pegarles. Se levantó y protegió a los chicos levantando su pistola contra el hombre que los amenazaba._

_- ¡Deje a los niños en paz o disparo!_

_- ¡Esos rapaces rompieron mis ventanales! – le gritó el hombre._

_- ¿Y por eso los va a golpear? – le respondió molesto – ¿acaso no ve que son sólo niños pequeños jugando?_

_- Tienen que aprender a no destruir propiedad ajena._

_- Le pagaré su famoso vidrio – dijo Heero bajando el arma – pero yo lo veo cerca de mis chicos de nuevo y le meteré un tiro ¿entendió?_

_El hombre se marchó furioso y Heero se volvió con una de sus extrañas sonrisas hacia los niños que lo miraban fascinados, era la primera vez que alguien los defendía de una golpiza._

_- ¿Vas a ser nuestro papá? – le dijo uno de ellos que resultó ser Dean._

_- ¿Es el orfanato? – les preguntó y los chicos asintieron – Soy Heero Yuy._

_- Entonces, eres nuestro guardián – lo abrazaron los chicos felices – ese señor siempre nos pega y el director no dice nada, dice que es nuestra culpa porque somos unos estorbos y que por eso nos abandonaron._

_- Yo hablaré con él – dijo furioso, los niños estaban mal alimentados, mal tenidos, la ropa la tenían sucia y rota, y golpeados para colmo de males. Ni él, que había sido entrenado como el más duro de los soldados, había recibido semejante trato, Odin Low siempre lo había alimentado bien, le había dado buena ropa, lo hacía bañarse todos los días y jamás dejó que algún extraño lo golpeara por alguna travesura._

_- ¡Gracias! – y lo guiaron a las oficinas del director – te quiero mucho._

_Después de hablar con el director ocupó una de las habitaciones contiguas a las de los niños y se dedicó a conocerlos, en unos días se había encariñado con todos y les contaba cuentos antes de enviarlos a la cama._

_El director, que al principio se había enfurecido con él por el regaño que le había dado por no saber mantener la disciplina entre los pilluelos esos, tuvo que admitir que era de gran ayuda su presencia, ya que por ser joven, tenía más paciencia y tolerancia, además, habiendo sido soldado, sabía imponerles disciplina y respeto, además, era cariñoso con ellos, los vestía, los bañaba, les arreglaba la ropa y los hacía estudiar._

Regresó al presente cuando un suave golpe en la puerta llamó su atención.

- Adelante.

- Papá, ese es el chico por el que te viniste de la Tierra ¿verdad? – le dijo Dean – Dúo Maxwell.

- Dúo es especial – miró al bebé que se había dormido mientras él recordaba – no te preocupes por él, creo que lo mejor es que lo convenzamos que se quede aquí a cuidarnos ¿sabes? Él es un excelente cocinero, igual que Quatre.

- ¿Y serán nuestros tíos?

- Si, deben llamarlos así.

- Bien, pero no pienso permitir que te lleve.

- Dean – se rió – no lo hará, recuerda que los adopté a todos y si me voy, ustedes se van conmigo.

- No vaya a ser como el tipo rubio ese que vino a llevarte – le respondió y salió de regreso al salón de juegos.

Zech había llegado a visitarlo un mes atrás con la intención de llevarlo de regreso con su hermana ya que, según él, ella estaba muy deprimida desde que se fuera, incluso estaba de acuerdo con eso de tener un hijo...

_- Vamos, Heero, no puedes querer permanecer en esta colonia de mala muerte todo el tiempo y menos con tanto niño a tu alrededor._

_- Lo siento, Zech, me quedo._

_- Relena está dispuesta a ceder, bien sabes que ella es joven y que aún no quiere tener una familia._

_- Pues yo sí – acunó al pequeño bebé que dormía en sus brazos – ella no comprende cuanto necesito yo de una familia._

_- Mira, Heero, en la Tierra tú tendrás un gran trabajo, podrás ir a donde quieras, tu puesto como general de la guardia personal de Relena te espera todavía._

_- Lo siento, Zech, no dejaré a los niños._

_- Relena te puede dar lo que quieras._

_- Ya tengo lo único que ella me podría dar – lo cortó._

_- No puede ser que lo único que quieras sea un montón de niños. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que sólo te amarran? Eres joven, tienes derecho a ser libre._

_- ¿Es que no entiendes, Zech? Me quedo con los niños, nunca amé a Relena, si permanecí con ella fue porque pensé que podíamos formar una familia juntos, pero ella quiere libertad, como tú dices, y el tener hijos la confinaría como representante de las naciones unidas. Pero aquí soy libre de hacer lo que se me antoje sin escuchar sus caprichos._

_- Estas equivocado, Heero._

_- Eso me recuerda que me lo dijiste cuando luchábamos con Epión y Zero, y resultó que el equivocado eras tú._

_- Ya te darás cuenta – le replicó y se marchó._

_- Si me dijeras que regresara con Dúo Maxwell entraría a pensarlo – dijo en voz alta y se fijó que Dean estaba allí..._

Por eso era que el niño estaba tan preocupado por la presencia de Dúo, de seguro pensaba que recapacitaría si él le pedía que lo dejara todo por irse con él, pero conocía bien al trenzado, nunca le pediría nada semejante, después de todo, aunque desconocía los motivos de su presencia en su casa, sabía que él no le gustaba para novio y también sabía lo noble que este podía llegar a ser dado el caso.

Acostó al pequeño Dúo en su cunita y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, iba a averiguar porque Dúo y Quatre habían ido a visitarlo juntos, no quería creer que ellos fueran pareja, después de todo, siempre supo que Trowa estaba enamorado del rubio árabe aunque estuvo un tiempo encaprichado con que él fuera su pareja.

Dúo y Quatre entraron en la cocina con la idea de preparar la comida para 14 personas, pero se dieron cuenta que Heero no casi tenía nada de comer en las alacenas. Se miraron en silencio y luego Quatre fue en busca de uno de los chicos para que lo acompañara a comprar algunas cosas.

Dúo estaba sólo en la cocina picando las pocas verduras que encontró en la alacena cuando entró Dean y le tocó el brazo para llamar su atención.

- No vienes a llevártelo ¿verdad?

- ¿Te refieres a Heero? No – le sonrió al verlo asentir – vine a quedarme un tiempo con él, si me acepta – siguió con lo que estaba - ¿qué les gustaría cenar esta noche? Con Quatre hemos planeado ya la comida y ha salido a comprar algunas cosas, pero para haber tantos niños en casa, Heero no tiene casi nada de alimentos, debería hacer las compras más seguido...

- Dúo, cállate – lo regañó Heero al entrar.

- Pero si tengo razón ¿Quién alimenta a los niños cuando tú no estás?

- Los más grandes comen en la escuela y sólo me preocupo de las comidas de los más chicos.

- Yo me haré cargo de las comidas, a este paso los vas a enfermar del estómago, de seguro aún no sabes cocinar, y se van a desnutrir, también me voy a encargar de su ropa ¿te has fijado que les comienza a quedar chica? Y también de mantenerlos limpios, parecen...

- Dúo, cállate – le repitió.

Dean se comenzó a reír divertido mientras los miraba.

- Con razón se llama Dúo el bebé – dijo entre risas – no se calla nunca.

- Mira, jovencito, no aguanto insolencias – le dijo Dúo divertido – soy tu tío y me respetas ¿Ok?

- Pero si al bebé papá le repite a cada rato "Dúo, cállate".

- Si, pero una cosa es que él me regañe y otra que tú te burles – le sonrió – no es que me moleste, es por la mala cara que te ha puesto Heero.

- Perdón.

- Vete a jugar, Dean – lo regañó su padre.

- Papá, yo...

- No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo – le sonrió tranquilizador y tomó de la mano a Heero. El niño sonrió y salió – Oye ¿por qué te enfadas?

- ¿Adónde fue Quatre? – esquivó su pregunta.

- Fue a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la comida y el postre.

- Entiendo.

- Heero, te eché de menos – lo abrazó – espero que no te moleste que hayamos venido así, sin avisarte, pero yo me quedé sin trabajo cuando me peleé con Hilde y no tengo muchas partes adonde ir. Quatre también se peleó con Trowa, por eso vino conmigo, pero no hay nada entre nosotros, te lo juro.

- No es necesario que me expliques nada – le dijo muy serio, pero se sentía más tranquilo, su Dúo no tenía pareja ya, tal vez ahora pudiera hacer el intento de conquistarlo y que se quedara un buen tiempo a su lado.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos un tiempo?

- Todo el que quieran.

- A cambio te ayudaremos con las cosas de la casa.

- Los chicos te van a traer de cabeza en menos de una semana, son muy traviesos – le advirtió.

- Ya llegamos – dijo Tomás poniendo una bolsa sobre la mesa de la cocina – fui a comprar con el tío Quatre y me dio un chocolate – le dijo a Heero.

- Llévale a los demás – le entregó un paquete con dulces – no se vayan a poner envidiosos.

- No debes darle dulces a los niños antes de comer – le dijo Dúo divertido, recordando a Trowa regañando a Wufei por darle un enorme caramelo a él – se pueden enfermar.

- Están jugando – les dijo Heero – igual tendrán hambre antes de la comida.

- Heero, te traje un regalo – le dijo Quatre – espero que no te moleste, pero me he dado cuenta que no tienes mucho tiempo para ti mismo.

- Los chicos son mi vida – tomando el paquete.

- Tal vez debiéramos llamar a los demás y tener una familia con 5 lindos papás – sonrió Dúo – ¿se imaginan? Trowa y Heero se encargarían de su disciplina y que hagan las tareas, Wufei los entrenaría y Quatre y yo nos dedicaríamos a los quehaceres domésticos.

- A Trowa no le gustaría – negó Quatre con tristeza – la otra vez le pregunté si le gustaban los niños y me dijo que no, que ni se me ocurriera buscar alguno.

- Trowa está mal de la cabeza – dijo Heero – pero no importa, siempre están los míos para que los cuides.

- Yo creo que con una semana sin saber de ti, Trowa va a recapacitar y se pondrá como loco a buscarte y le podrás pedir lo que quieras para aceptarlo de nuevo a tu lado.

- Yo no podría...

- Debes hacerte de rogar – dijo Heero pensativo – así sabrá que no debe jugar contigo.

- Nosotros te apoyaremos ¿verdad?

- Sí – sintió algo extraño, le agradaba eso, "nosotros".

Dúo abrazó a Heero y tomó las cosas que Quatre había traído.

- Bien, Heero, ve a descansar un rato mientras nosotros preparamos la comida – lo sacó de la cocina – vigila a los chicos – lo besó en la mejilla y le cerró la puerta – los llamaremos cuando sea hora.

Heero se sentó en la banca con la mano en la mejilla que Dúo le había besado ¿era acaso que el trenzado sentía algún tipo de afecto por él? Sentía que la piel le ardía allí donde él había apoyado sus tibios labios. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego escuchó grito que lo sobre saltó:

- ¡No, es mío!

- ¿Qué pasa? – se acercó a los niños y se fijó que cada uno tenía un chocolate excepto Heero que tenía dos en su poder.

- Ese chocolate es de Dúo – le decía pacientemente Tomás tratando de quitárselo.

- ¡No, es mío! – volvió a chillar el pequeño.

- Heero – se agachó a su altura – tú ya tienes uno – le dijo pacientemente – el otro es del bebé ¿quieres que Dúo llore?

- No, papá – le entregó el chocolate.

- No se peleen ¿qué van a pensar de ustedes sus tíos? – le limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas – ellos están en la cocina preparando la comida, incluso hoy habrá postre.

- ¿Qué cocinan? – lo miró Boris esperanzado.

- No lo sé, me sacaron de la cocina – se sonrió al recordar el tierno beso de su trenzado – pero de seguro será algo delicioso si ellos son los que se hacen cargo de las comidas.

- ¿Ellos van a estar con nosotros mucho tiempo?

- No lo sé, yo espero que sí, ellos se harán cargo de las comidas, así que Dean y Tomás los van a ayudar a hacer las compras más tarde, creo que planean hasta comprarles ropa.

- ¿Iremos de compras?

- Con eso amenazan – tomó a Heero de la mano – vamos por Dúo, debe estar por despertar, no se peleen – les advirtió y subió con el pequeño de la mano.

Al entrar en la habitación vio que Dúo abría sus hermosos ojitos y estaba a punto de dar uno de sus famosos ataques chillido, así que apresuró a tomarlo en brazos y revisarlo.

- Bebé llorón – le dijo el pequeño Heero muy serio al verlo que lloraba con la manita en la boca – papá, dale chocolate.

- Espera que lo mude y se lo damos ¿sí?

La semana había transcurrido con calma, la ayuda que le había aportado la presencia de Dúo y Quatre en la casa le había permitido tener un respiro, pero sentía que aquello no iba a durar para siempre, pero no quería ni pensar en el momento en que sus amigos se marcharan, los niños se habían encariñado mucho con ambos, en especial los más grandes porque Dúo era divertido y los hacía reír. Quatre les había comprado ropa nueva y a su gusto, él tarde mal y nunca les podía dar en el gusto porque debía economizar en los gastos y no tenía tiempo, después de todo ahora no ganaba tanto como cuando estaba en la guardia personal de Relena y sus ahorros de ese tiempo no eran tantos y normalmente los usaba para comprar alimentos.

- Iremos al parque de diversiones – dijo Dúo que seguía dándole de comer al bebé Dúo – los chicos podrán correr y jugar a sus anchas y tú podrás descansar un poco, Heero.

- Así podrás ir a trabajar el lunes con más ánimo – le dijo Quatre – ya perdiste ese aspecto de niño mal cuidado.

- No sé como había podido sobrevivir sin ustedes hasta hoy – admitió – creo que el día que quieran irse voy a ponerme mal.

- De eso se trata, que te des cuenta que te soy indispensable – le sonrió Dúo posando su boca en la de Heero – y así no quieras que me vaya.

Heero lo vio regresar con el niño y se tocó los labios, Dúo había vuelto a besarlo como si fuera su pareja de mucho tiempo, ni siquiera se avergonzaba en presencia de los niños, a veces lo bromeaba con que se iría a dormir con él para que le dijeran papá también.

- Ve a darte un baño, yo me encargo de los chicos – le dijo.

- Gracias, Dúo – se acercó a él y lo abrazó – sé bien que no voy a poder vivir sin ti nunca más – y lo beso también en los labios – te quiero mucho – y salió.

- Parece que Heero te ha tomado la palabra, Dúo – le sonrió Quatre dándole ánimos – creo que comienzas a gustarle mucho.

- ¿En serio? – se tocó los labios – besa tan rico.

- Mira, yo me haré cargo de los niños, tú solo preocúpate de cuidarlo a él – le sonrió – anda a ayudarlo a bañarse.

- Los chicos...

- No dirán nada, después de todo, haces lo mismo con ellos ¿no?

- Pero no con la misma intención.

- Anda, así podrás descansar un poco tú también.

- Está bien, voy por Heero – le entregó la cuchara con la que alimentaba al bebé y se fue detrás de Heero.

Heero estaba metido en el agua hasta el cuello cuando Dúo entró. Lo miró asombrado, pero lo sorprendió más que se quitara la ropa y que se metiera con él al agua. Se mantuvo un buen rato sin mirarlo mientras echaba al agua el contenido de una botella con un líquido de color dorado que al entrar en contacto con el agua, esta se volvió espumosa. Luego, tomó una de las esponjas de baño, le echó jabón y se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Bañarte.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso – le contestó con seriedad – así que no te hagas el tonto.

- Quiero cerciorarme que quedes bien limpio y de paso que te relajes mientras te baño.

- Contigo encima es más bien difícil – murmuró dejándose hacer.

Dúo sólo sonrió y continuó con su labor aprovechando de acariciar aquellos bien desarrollados músculos que tanto deseaba besar.

- Heero, hay algo que deseo saber.

- Depende de lo que sea.

- ¿Por qué dejaste la Guardia Personal de Relena?

- Estaba aburrido de andar de un lado para el otro sin necesidad, siempre había soldados de preventers ansiosos de proteger a la Señorita Vice Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores – dijo fastidiado – además, ella me exigía que me casara con ella pero no quería darme nada a cambio.

- Pero si parecías amarla tanto.

- La quiero, pero no la amo, hay una diferencia en eso. La única cosa que ella podía darme para conservarme a su lado me la negó, así que me largué y fui a buscar a la persona que realmente amaba.

- ¿Quién?

Heero lo miró unos segundos en silencio ¿Debía decirle que era él a quien había ido a buscar?

- ¿No me quieres decir?

- No sé si te guste la respuesta.

- ¿Por qué? – lo miró a los ojos – ¿Acaso la encontraste y no se quiso venir contigo?

- La encontré, pero estaba con otra persona y no me atreví a decirle lo que sentía, por eso me fui a ayudar a Noin, pero Zech no me dejó en paz, así que me vine a trabajar a esta colonia.

- Que tonta – dijo molesto – si hubiese sido yo te habría agarrado a besos y te habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo.

- ¿Lo habrías hecho?

- Claro que sí – le dijo molesto – si yo salía con chicas y coqueteaba con ellas era para que tú te pusieras celoso, pero nunca conseguí nada.

- Así que aparte de tonto, eres despistado – lo atrajo hacia él – te invité una vez al cine ¿recuerdas? Iba a pedirte algo esa tarde y te pusiste a coquetear con una chica.

- Quería que te pusieras celoso – hizo un puchero.

- Tonto, yo no te iba a demostrar mis celos, pensé que no me querías.

- Me enamoré de ti aquel día en que te encontré en aquella base militar ¿por qué crees que te saqué del hospital? Quería verte de nuevo, conocerte, hacer que yo te gustara, pero eras tan frío conmigo, yo trataba de hablar contigo y me hacías callar, después intenté lo que fuera por llamar tu atención, pero simplemente me ignorabas – pasó los brazos en torno a su cuello – si al menos hubiese tenido una pista acerca de lo que sentías por mí, no habría seguido por ese camino.

- ¿Me quieres?

- Mucho, Heero, tanto así que cuando estábamos en Pismilion quise callarme que Relena estaba en Libra, así la matarían sin que yo interfiriera, pero de seguro Hilde luego les diría después que me lo había dicho y yo quedaría mal contigo. No puedes ni imaginarte lo que sentí cuando te fui a buscar a la sala de descanso y me dijeron que había ido a Libra a rescatarla ¡me quería morir! – ocultó el rostro en su cuello recordando el dolor – llegué a pensar que por qué no dejé que la mataras aquella vez cuando nos conocimos.

- Yo me fui con ella porque pensé que nunca me querrías – le acarició el cabello liberándolo de su trenza – pero me cansé de dar sin recibir, por eso vine aquí, los niños me hicieron sentir vivo, querido, pero contigo aquí, me siento completo ¿te quedarás con nosotros?

- Claro que sí, Heero, el resto de mi vida – le prometió y lo besó con ardor en los labios.

Heero correspondió al beso y sellaron un pacto de amor.

El día en el parque de diversiones había sido satisfactorio, el clan Yuy estaba realmente feliz de estar todos juntos, excepto que no se podían subir a todos los juegos como ellos quisieran, sin embargo, se habían divertido muchísimo correteando por todos lados. Quatre, Dúo y Heero sonreían al llevarlos a comer antes de ir al zoológico.

- ¡Papá, un circo! – dijo Tomás entusiasmado sin percatarse de la tensión de su tío Quatre – ¿Podemos ir a verlo después?

- Primero iremos al zoológico – le dijo Dúo mirando a su rubio amigo – mañana vendremos al circo ¿les parece? Así tendremos tiempo de ver una función y mirar los animales...

- ¿Y si vamos al zoológico mañana? – dijo Dean esperanzado – así podremos ver a los animales de allí con más calma, tío Dúo.

Heero miró a los niños y luego a Quatre y a Dúo, era lógico que los niños estuvieran más entusiasmados con el circo que con el zoológico dado que el circo no lo conocían y al otro podían ir cuando quisieran. Pero debía de tener en cuenta que el único circo que andaba de colonia en colonia era el de Trowa que no parecía haber dado señales de andar preocupado por Quatre y este se sentía herido por su actitud.

- Averigüemos si hay función esta tarde – le dijo Quatre – y los llevaremos a ver los animales.

- ¡Sí! – celebraron los pequeños.

Heero miró a su amigo en silencio pensando en lo que le debería haber dolido semejante decisión y luego se inclinó hacia Dúo.

- Creo que es mejor que nos repartamos en grupos – le dijo al oído – dejaremos a Quatre con los mayores que averigüen de las funciones, tú irás a ver a los artistas con los más chicos para saber si Trowa realmente no se preocupa por Quatre y yo iré con los demás a ver los animales.

- Bien – aceptó – entonces, me llevaré a Koshi, Maho, Heero y Dúo.

- Yo me llevaré a Tristan, Héctor, Boris y Sergei – dijo Heero – los demás acompañarán a Quatre y nos reuniremos en la jaula de los leones ¿de acuerdo?

- Leo... nes – repitió el pequeño Heero – leones.

- Si, bribón – se rió Dúo – leones.

Dúo paseaba con los chicos de la mano y los más chicos en el coche, era difícil andar con cuatro de ellos con él, pero le encantaba que Heero confiara tanto en él que lo dejara al cuidado de aquellos que eran los más difíciles de cuidar. Caminaba alrededor de los camarines mirando a los artistas cuando escuchó la voz de Trowa que discutía acaloradamente con su jefe, se asombró de escucharlo, siempre pensó que era tan imperturbable como Heero, claro que ahora sabía que no era así, y que ambos eran témpanos de hielo, pero al parecer Trowa se negaba a hacer esa función si no lo dejaba ir a buscar a Quatre.

- Hola, Dúo – le dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas y éste se volvió sobresaltado – Wufei le contó a Trowa que te habías quedado sin trabajo, pero nunca pensé que hicieras de niñero.

- Ah, hola, Catherine – le sonrió mirando a los niños – no trabajo de niñero, son míos – le vio asombrada – o como sí lo fueran – se corrigió – son los hijos menores del clan Yuy, Koshi, Maho, Heero y Dúo – se los presentó.

- ¿El clan Yuy?

- Si, ese mismo – dijo sin explicar nada – ¿vamos, chicos? Nos esperan los demás junto a la jaula de los leones. Ah, Catherine – le sonrió a la muchacha – ¿a qué hora es la primera función? Pretendemos verla si no es muy tarde para los niños.

- Tenemos función infantil de matinée a las 15 hrs.

- Bien, vendremos a esa hora ¿verdad?

- Sí, Tío Dúo – dijeron los niños.

En eso apareció Trowa que venía molesto, no había conseguido el permiso de salir así que se iba a poner en huelga de brazos caídos cuando vio a Dúo con los niños. Recordaba que según el informe de Wufei, la última vez que vieron a su querido Quatre fue cuando éste fue a verlo a sus oficinas y desde entonces andaba perdido, de seguro se había marchado con él a buscar a Heero.

- ¿Dúo Maxwell?

- Oh, hola, Trowa – lo saludó tratando de esquivarlo – nos vemos más tarde, después de la función.

- Espera, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

- Lo siento, nos esperan, vendremos a ver la función, nos vemos entonces ¿te parece? – se alejó.

- Dile a Quatre que quiero verlo, que si no fuera porque no puedo, iría personalmente a pedirle disculpas – le pidió.

- ¿Por qué crees que yo sé dónde está?

- ¿Por qué huirías si no me puedes responder con la verdad? Además, Wufei me dijo que luego que tú fuiste a visitarlo a sus oficinas fue que desapareció sin decirle a nadie a dónde iba.

- Pudo haberse ido a cualquier lado – se defendió – y no necesariamente estar en esta colonia conmigo.

Trowa lo miró escéptico antes de responderle:

- Yo te conozco, Dúo Maxwell, sé que no sabes mentir, tal como no pudiste callar que Relena estaba en Libra aquella vez, yo sabía que la odiabas por quitarte el amor de Heero, pero tampoco querías sentirte culpable ante él si ella moría, ¿verdad?

- Muy bien, es cierto, pero lo hice porque Quatre no quiere verte, has sido cruel con él y no me gusta que hagan sufrir a mis amigos.

- ¿Dónde está?

- No puedo decírtelo, debo irme, me esperan.

- Dúo.

- Vendremos a la función de matinée, no veremos entonces – se marchó.

Dúo llegó a la jaula de los leones mientras Heero les contaba a Tristán, Héctor, Sergei y Boris que aquellos animales eran nativos de la Tierra y que en su estado natural podían ser muy peligrosos, pero que estos estaban acostumbrados a ver gente y no los atacaban, pero igual estaban enjaulados para que no se fueran a hacer daño.

- ¡Tío Dúo! – lo saludó Sergei abrazándose a sus piernas.

- Sí, yo también te extrañé – lo levantó en brazos – Oye ¿Y Quatre?

- Ya debe venir.

- Vi a Trowa, parece que sí estaba preocupado por Quatre, incluso puso a Wufei a buscarlo, pero no encontró nada – sonrió sacando a Heero del coche dado que este estaba desesperado por ver de cerca a los monos – eso que los pasajes estuvieran a mi nombre y que nadie supiera que venía conmigo lo ayudó a ocultarse, pero Trowa me descubrió.

- Ya tenemos las entradas para la función de matinée – dijo Quatre saludando a los chicos – podemos ir a los juegos otro rato mientras tanto – miró a sus amigos sonriendo – ¿pasa algo malo?

- No – le replicó Heero – vamos a jugar otro rato – tomó de la mano a Koshi y a Maho y dejó que los otros niños caminaran solos – ¿Dúo?

- Me temo que el bebé se durmió – dijo éste tomando de la mano al pequeño Heero mientras empujaba el coche con la otra – me gustaría imitarlo.

- Pobre Dúo – le sonrió – después de la función, todos iremos a dormir la siesta ¿te parece? No creo que pudiéramos hacer otra cosa, además, prometimos a los niños llevarlos al Zoológico mañana y no podremos controlarlos si estamos cansados.

- Yo tuto también – dijo el pequeño Heero.

- Mm – dijo Quatre mirando el reloj – son apenas las dos, entonces mejor vamos al bosque un rato y dejamos que los más chiquitos duerman la siesta al aire libre y así descansamos un poco antes de la función para que la puedan ver con calma ¿les parece?

- ¡Sí, tío Quatre!

Al poco rato se sentaron en el pasto sobre una manta y acomodaron a los niños menores para que durmieran un rato, la siesta no sería muy larga, pero al menos descansarían un rato de su ir y venir. Dúo se acostó junto a los niños y de inmediato Heero se recostó con la cabeza en su regazo quedándose dormido de inmediato. Dúo se sonrió al verlo y miró a los chicos que lo miraban expectantes.

- No se los estoy quitando – les sonrió tranquilo – me quedaré con ustedes para siempre – les tendió la mano – vengan, descansen un rato.

- Los bebés son los dormilones – dijo Héctor pero se sentó junto a Heero.

- Pues tu papá se quedó dormido de inmediato – se rió Quatre.

- Lo cansamos mucho – lo defendió Dean.

- Claro que sí – le sonrió Dúo acariciando el cabello de su querido Heero – ustedes cansan a cualquiera, así que me voy a dormir también.

- ¿Vas a ser nuestro papá también? – le preguntó Quintín.

- ¿Les gustaría? – respondió conteniendo un bostezo.

- Si haces feliz a nuestro papá – le respondieron al unísono.

- Entonces, sí – cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Quatre se sentó junto a ellos y se quedó despierto vigilando a los niños que permanecían sentados en la manta descansando mientras miraban a su padre dormir tranquilo en el regazo de Dúo.

- Trowa – dijo Koshi señalando al joven que se acercaba a ellos.

- ¿Qué? – Quatre levantó la mirada hacia el joven que llegaba – ¿cómo me encontró? – dijo molesto y se volvió hacia el pequeño – ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

- Tío Dúo – contestó.

- Así que era de eso de lo que hablaban cuando llegué.

- Quatre, necesito hablar contigo – le pidió agachándose frente a él – por favor – le pidió.

- No, estoy con los niños – se negó firmemente – Heero y Dúo están dormidos y yo estoy a cargo de ellos.

- ¿De dónde son ellos?

- Ellos son el Clan Yuy – respondió acariciando los cabellos de Sergei que estaba más cerca – los hijos de Heero.

- ¿Todos?

- Yo también quiero una familia numerosa – le dijo – es lindo tener a quien cuidar y proteger, ahora entiendo a mis hermanas.

- Yo pensé que por lo mismo no querías saber de tener niños a tu alrededor – murmuró – pero creo que son demasiados.

- Son doce – señaló a los niños – a mí me gustan los niños.

- Quatre, yo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije, estaba ofuscado cuando te hice aquella broma tan pesada, Catherine no me lo ha perdonado tampoco, se ha puesto dura conmigo, es algo que no me gusta.

- Pues debiste medir las consecuencias antes – le dijo sin ablandarse – pensé que lo habías aprendido a hacer cuando eras soldado.

- Por favor, Quatre, perdóname.

- No, me heriste y con simples palabras no puedes borrar el daño.

- Tú no eres así.

- Es tu culpa si no soy el niño dulce con el que siempre juegas, que perdona y olvida para que luego vuelvas a herirlo – le dijo ocultando el llanto – vete, Trowa, no deseo perdonarte ni verte, te tardaste demasiado en reaccionar.

- ¡Te fui a buscar el mismo día que saliste de L4 pero ya no estabas! – se defendió – le pregunté a todo el mundo, incluso a Wufei, pero nadie te había visto desde que te visitó Dúo y no pensé que podías haberte ido con él a buscar a Heero hasta que lo vi tratando de evitarme.

- ¿En serio me buscaste?

- Claro que sí, pregúntale a todas tus hermanas, di vuelta tu colonia y la puse de cabeza buscándote – le tomó las manos – tenía miedo que hubieras encontrado alguien más a quien darle tu cariño, sabes que te amo.

- Me alegro que lo admitas – le dijo Heero abriendo los ojos – y ahora no lo vas a poder negar, hay muchos testigos de tus palabras – le señaló a los niños que lo miraban con los ojos abiertos igual que Dúo – te vas a tener que casar con él ¿verdad, niños?

- ¡Sí!

- Bien, yo tengo a Dúo y tú, a Quatre, así que habrá boda doble.

- ¿Doble? – dijeron Dúo y Quatre a la vez.

- Claro, invitaremos a Wufei para que sea padrino de ambos – dijo Trowa divertido mirando el sonrojo de Quatre – pero una pregunta antes ¿por qué una docena de niños, Heero?

- Ellos son huérfanos de la guerra, como nosotros, yo quise darles algo de lo que yo nunca tuve, una familia feliz, cariño, cuidados, etc, pero me faltaba algo – tomó la mano de Dúo – ser feliz por completo yo también.

- Por eso vinimos – sonrió Dúo abrazándolo – para ser felices.

- Bueno – dijo Trowa contento – debo ir a cambiarme, faltan quince minutos para la función y ya tenemos todo un palco vendido...

- Nos veremos luego, entonces – le sonrió Quatre y le dio un beso antes de dejarlo ir sin decirle que él había adquirido las entradas del palco.

- ¿No me digas que veremos la función desde primera fila? – le preguntó Dúo y el sonrojo de Quatre lo delató – vaya, querías que te viera ¿verdad?

- Bueno, sí, quería que me encontrara y me pidiera disculpas.

- Eres un chico travieso, Quatre – le dijo Heero divertido aún abrazado por Dúo – debemos darle un castigo ¿no creen, muchachos?

- Sí – se rieron también – se lo merece.

- No sean malos – se rió con ellos cuando los pilluelos se le echaron encima haciéndole cosquillas por todos lados – ¡auxilio! – miró a Dúo y a Heero que reían y trató de quitárselos de encima – ¡por favor, basta! – les rogó riendo.

Trowa se preparaba para iniciar la función cuando echó una mirada hacia el público que lo esperaba. Cual no fue su sorpresa al ver en primera fila a su querido Quatre, a Dúo y a Heero junto con los niños de éste esperando ver a los payasos y a los animales en acción.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Trowa? – le dijo Catherine mirando por su costado – vaya, es Quatre y esos niños deben ser...

- El clan Yuy – dijo afirmativamente – Heero adoptó a doce pilluelos muy simpáticos, creo que voy a aceptar la propuesta de Quatre.

- Lo amas mucho ¿verdad? 

- Claro que sí – dijo sin pensar y se puso rojo – Catherine, yo...

- Lo sabía – le sonrió tranquilizándolo – Quatre es un joven muy dulce y simpático, justo lo que tú necesitas  hacen una bonita pareja.

- Gracias, Catherine – sonrió más tranquilo – le voy a dedicar mi actuación a mi prometido, y espero que asistas a mi boda.

- Claro que sí, hermano.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Los saltos de los acróbatas hacían gritar a los niños, los payasos los hicieron reír como nunca con sus monerías, los animales amaestrados los fascinaron, pero lo que más les gustó fue ver al tío Trowa haciendo peripecias arriba de un león sin perder el equilibrio en el aire. Quatre estaba orgulloso de su amor, pero no esperaba que este aterrizara justo frente a él e hiciera una inclinación ante él y lo besara en los labios delante de todo el mundo, para luego decirle "te amo" y regresar al lomo del león que lo esperaba tranquilamente.

- Espero que Heero haga algo igual de asombroso para mí – dijo Dúo entre divertido y envidioso – A ver ¿qué harás para mí?

- Ah – se burló Heero – mis acrobacias te van a gustar mucho más que las de Trowa – le dijo al oído – te amo.

- Mejor me das una sonrisa y una buena cena – se rió.

- ¡Papá! – dijo el pequeño Heero – dulce.

- Estos niños son barriles sin fondo – se rió Quatre y le dio unas galletas.

- Palomitas – le dijo el pequeño mirando a sus hermanos que sí tenían a punto de llorar.

- Pero eres muy pequeño para eso, podrías ahogarte – le dijo tratando de evitar que llorara.

- Dúo bebé, no Heero – le dijo al borde de las lágrimas – ¿Verdad, papá?

- Pero, Heero, no eres tan grande – le acarició las mejillas con ternura – no quiero que vayas a tragarte una entera y te ahogues.

- Heero no lo hace.

Quatre miró a sus amigos y tomó una bebida antes de darle las palomitas al niño que se echó un puñado a la boca y se las comió con cuidado para luego tomar un sorbo de bebida.

- Te asustas por nada – le sonrió Heero – no es la primera vez que come palomitas, ya sabe que no puede tragárselas enteras – atrajo a Dúo contra su pecho – como no puedo llevarlos al cine, les arriendo películas y les doy golosinas para que se queden tranquilos.

- Hemos visto miles de películas los fines de semana – dijo Marcos exagerando – es el único descanso que le damos a papá – sonrió.

- A veces pienso que estos crios son hijos tuyos – le dijo a Dúo divertido – hablan de más – lo besó.

- Pero ahora no vemos tantas películas, es más divertido jugar con el tío Dúo, siempre se le ocurren cosas divertidas.

- Pues pronto seré papá Dúo y no tío Dúo – le dijo él – y los llevaré al cine para que vean una película recién estrenada – les sonrió.

- ¡Genial!

- No deberías gastar tanto en los niños – le dijo.

- ¿Qué, acaso no son míos también? – le sonrió.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Wufei fue bien recibido en el puerto de embarque por sus amigos, pero lo que realmente le llamaba la atención eran todos aquellos niños que los acompañaban, se sorprendió un poco al saber que eran hijos de Heero, pero más le sorprendió fue ver a Trowa con uno de los pequeños en brazos cuando muchas veces había despotricado diciendo que jamás tendría un hijo.

- Saluden al Tío Wufei Chang – le dijo Heero presentando al joven chino – ellos son Dean, Tomás. Quintín, Marcos, Tristán, Héctor, Sergei, Boris, Koshi, Maho, Heero y el bebé que trae Trowa es Dúo.

- Vaya – los saludó con una débil sonrisa.

- El clan Yuy – le dijo Dúo divertido – los vas a tener que llamar por sus nombres si no quieres confundirte, Wufei.

- Cállate, Maxwell – le dijo – doce, me dijeron que tenías varios hijos, pero no me esperaba tantos.

- Aquí no hay problemas para adoptar a los niños, lo único que tienes que hacer es residir aquí dos meses y permanecer con ellos otros seis para que sean verdaderamente tuyos – se encogió de hombros – me gustan mucho los niños, eso de estar solo y no tener con quien compartir nunca me gustó.

- Te has contagiado con Maxwell – le dijo – pero díganme a qué me han llamado.

- ¿No te lo dijeron Dúo o Quatre? – le preguntó Trowa.

- Me llegó una invitación que decía que viniera a conocer al Clan Yuy de parte de Winner, pero no decía nada más.

- No te habrás arrepentido ¿verdad, Quatre?

- Claro que no – se sonrojó indignado – me voy a casar contigo aunque tenga que llevarte amarrado al altar – lo amenazó.

- ¿Por qué no me dijeron que se iban a casar?

- Nosotros también nos casamos – dijo Heero – parece que estos dos no te han contado lo que planearon antes de llegar aquí.

- Me hubiesen dicho, habría traído un buen regalo de bodas para cada pareja ¿qué clase de amigos son? Se supone que somos una familia y que no hay secretos entre nosotros – los regañó.

- No te enfades, Wufei – le pidió Dúo – es que queríamos sorprenderte con la noticia en persona, pero no pareces sorprendido.

- Siempre supe que iban a terminar emparejados, tú con Yuy y Barton con Winner, se veía venir desde el principio, desde que los conocí, pero no parecían darse cuenta que se estaban enamorando.

- Tio Wufei – lo interrumpió Tomás - ¿por qué los llamas por sus apellidos?

- Es una costumbre de mi gente, sólo a las personas con las que tienes gran confianza te pueden llamar y los puedes llamar por su nombre.

- Pero son tu familia – le dijo con gran lógica Dean.

- Bueno, sí – aceptó pensativo – pero no me acostumbro.

- Déjalo, Dean, es un cabeza dura – dijo Dúo divertido – mejor vamos a casa a celebrar la llegada de Wufei.

- Yo soy cabeza dura ¿eh, Maxwell? Mira que yo sé de otro que es peor.

- Se nota que ustedes se aprecian – le dijo Heero algo molesto – pero no es algo que me guste ¿sabes? Dúo es MÍO.

- No es necesario que te pongas celoso, Yuy – se rió el chino – yo no tengo ninguna intención romántica con él.

- Para eso tienes a Sally Poe ¿no? – le dijo Dúo y tuvo que esconderse detrás de su prometido.

- Maxwell – lo amenazó molesto pero sonrojado.

El día de la boda había amanecido muy cálido, aunque Dúo sospechaba que Heero se había puesto de acuerdo con la gente del clima en la Colonia para que fuera así de perfecto, pero cuando se lo comentó a este, él le sonrió negando con la cabeza.

- Las ocurrencias tuyas, amor mío – lo besó en la mejilla – vamos, Quatre y Trowa ya se fueron al registro.

- Pues parece que es Trowa quién más apurado está con todo esto – le dijo subiéndose al vehículo – es como si tuviera miedo que Quatre se le arrepienta y se regrese a L4 sin darle el sí definitivo – sonrió – pero él es quien menos miedo debería tener, después de todo el pequeño Quatre hace mucho rato que anda loquito por él, si cuando Trowa le fastidió la cena romántica allá en esa playa no había quien lo consolara, por mucho que tenía a este simpático trenzado a su lado y yo estaba más que... – se cayó al ver la mirada de su novio.

- Pues no deberías contarme esas cosas – lo regañó – lo único que consigues es ponerme celoso.

- No te enojes, aún si Quatre hubiese querido, yo no lo habría hecho, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Yo sólo intentaba consolarlo, no iba a acostarme con él, sólo estaba dispuesto a hacerle una jugarreta en venganza a Trowa ¿te imaginas que Trowa pensara exactamente lo mismo que tú? Ya sería hombre muerto, aunque en realidad sería su culpa por lo que le hizo a Quatre y...

- Dúo, cállate – le dijo divertido.

- Si yo planeara una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, bajo las estrellas y estando completamente solos los dos ¿qué harías?

- ¿Y ya tienes con quien dejar a los niños?

- Bueno – dijo rojo como tomate – sí.

- Acepto.

- Genial – lo abrazó feliz – venga, ya llegamos, no puedo esperar mucho más para ser tu único dueño, tu esposo.

- Estás bien loquito, Dúo – lo siguió subiendo de dos en dos los escalones.

En la sala de espera ya estaban todos sus amigos, Trowa y Quatre tomados de la mano sonriendo y Wufei muy serio con su mejor uniforme con dos hermosos arreglos florales, uno a cada lado.

- Hasta que llegan – dijo un tanto fastidiado – ya me estaba cansando de hacer de violinista – señaló a Quatre y a Trowa que los miraban divertidos – ¿Qué les pasó que se tardaron tanto?

- Oh, vamos, amigo mío – le dijo Dúo sonriendo – teníamos que preocuparnos que los niños estuvieran listos para la ceremonia, recuerda que el clan Yuy está formado por 12 personitas más y tenía que asegurarme que la persona que los va a cuidar mientras estamos de luna de miel sea la más adecuada para ellos, no quiero que les vaya a pasar nada malo, después de todo Dúo es apenas un bebito y no quiero que sufra algún accidente mientras no estamos...

- Dúo – lo regañó Heero – venga, nos señalan que somos los siguientes.

- Sigues tan hablador como siempre – le dijo Wufei entregándole un ramo de blancas flores – espero que te gusten – se volvió hacia Quatre y le entregó las otras – pensé que no se acordarían del detalle.

- Gracias, Wufei – y ambos jóvenes lo abrazaron antes de entrar.

La ceremonia había sido bastante sencilla, el juez de paz los había hecho jurarse fidelidad y amor por el resto de sus días y había inscrito a Dúo como segundo padre del clan Yuy antes de dejarlos partir rumbo a la fiesta, aunque los niños se veían felices estaban bastante inquietos, Heero sospechaba que era porque sospechaban que los dejarían solos por unos días.

- Mis pequeños – les dijo Dúo sonriendo ampliamente – ¿quieren jugar un rato conmigo mientras nos sirven?

- ¿Serás nuestro papá ahora? – le dijo Dean mirándolo a los ojos.

- Claro que sí, fue por eso que me casé con Heero – le guiñó un ojo a este y él le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- ¡Juguemos! – dijeron los niños a coro y todos salieron al jardín.

- Tienes una familia muy bonita – le dijo Catherine sonriendo – espero que sean muy felices juntos, igual que Quatre y Trowa.

- No quisiera ser curioso – le dijo Wufei – pero ¿qué pasó entre ellos que Quatre se vino con Maxwell?

- Bueno, no sé si debiera contarles – dijo ella divertida – pero Dúo fue él único que estuvo presente.

- Creo que le arruinó una cena romántica.

- ¿De qué hablan? – dijo Trowa uniéndose al grupo.

- ¿Y Quatre?

- Se fue a jugar con los niños, dijo que volverían loco a Dúo a preguntas si lo dejaba solo – se encogió de hombros – creo que esta un tanto molesto porque le dije que esperáramos a pasar la luna de miel antes de adoptar un niño.

- ¡PAPÁ! – escucharon gritar a los niños y luego una voz que decía:

- ¡MALDITO MAXWELL! – y era de mujer.

- ¿Relena? – dijo Heero preocupado y salió corriendo al jardín a ver a su esposo y a sus hijos y vio en el suelo a Dúo defendido por el grupo de niños – ¿estás bien? – se agachó junto a Dúo – ¿qué pasó?

- Esa bruja me pegó con su bolso – le dijo sobándose la nuca mientras se sentaba – no sé que trae en ella, pero parece que son ladrillos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo Heero amenazante.

- Vine a recuperar lo que es mío.

- Aquí no hay nada que sea tuyo – le dijo Dúo poniéndose de pie – Heero y los niños son míos ahora legalmente, así que regresa por donde viniste – la amenazó.

- ¿Qué le puedes dar tú que yo no pueda? – le dijo molesta.

- Felicidad – intervino Heero molesto – vete, Relena, deja de hacer el ridículo.

- No, tú eres mío – avanzó hacia él decididamente con la intención de besarlo.

- ¡Heero es mi esposo! – le gritó Dúo furioso poniéndose entre ambos mientras le mostraba su mano izquierda y el anillo – ¡ya no puedes arrebatármelo!

- ¡Maldito Maxwell! – E intentó pegarle de nuevo pero Heero la frenó – ¿Heero?

- Ya te lo dije, Relena, es mejor que te vayas, nunca te quise ni podré quererte, no hay nada de ti que yo pueda querer.

- Pero, Heero...

- Eres patética – le dijo Dúo fastidiado al fin – es mejor que te largues, no me vas a arruinar el día de mi boda.

- ¡Heero! – insistió.

- Vete, Relena.

Ella se volteó y se fue llorando, pero Dúo se dejó caer al suelo llorando también. Heero se agachó a su lado y lo abrazó contra su pecho acunándolo con ternura.

- No te pongas así, amor, nunca la quise, sólo a ti.

- Pero ella...

- Créeme, Dúo, lo único que ella me podía ofrecer era hijos, pero ya ves, tengo muchos y, lo mejor, te tengo a ti. Con ella jamás habría tenido felicidad.

- ¿Es verdad?

- ¿Tengo cara de estarte mintiendo? – le levantó el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos – sabes que jamás te mentiría al respecto.

- Te amo, Heero.

- Yo a ti.

- Hey, basta de arrumacos – los llamó Sally – vengan, que la comida está por servirse.

- ¿Nos olvidamos del mal rato? – dijo Quatre abrazándose al costado de Trowa – es hora de celebrar.

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo Dúo limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa – vamos.

- Me encanta tu sonrisa – le dijo Heero abrazándolo mientras se levantaban.

Llegó la noche calladamente, Dúo tenía casi todo listo para su noche de bodas, la había planeado demasiadas veces como para que se le fuera a pasar por alto algún detalle. Los delicados pétalos de rosas estaban esparcidos por el suelo aromatizando el baño, las velas iluminaban tenuemente con su luz reflejándose con delicadeza sobre el agua perfumada y llena de espuma. No muy lejos de la enorme bañera había un balde con hielos y una botella de champaña junto con dos delicadas copas de cristal, sólo le faltaba el último ingrediente, su Heero.

Heero esta sentado en el dormitorio leyendo el periódico pero sin verlo en realidad, lo ponía nervioso el ir venir de su esposo y tenía curiosidad de saber qué estaba preparando con tanto esmero en el baño, pero siguió fingiendo al verlo salir de este antes que se detuviera a su lado y le llegara un delicioso aroma que puso en alerta roja todos sus sentidos.

- Ven, Heero – le tendió la mano y lo siguió sin preguntar cerrando los ojos sin que este se lo pidiera, quería disfrutar al máximo el momento – abre los ojos, por favor – le pidió acercándose a su cuello – ¿te gusta?

- Claro – le dijo y se quitó la bata quedando por completo desnudo antes de meterse al agua – ¿no vas a acompañarme?

- ¿Eh? – lo miró un poco aturdido, había querido tomar la iniciativa, pero el japonés se le había adelantado, otra vez – si – aceptó al ver la extraña mirada de Heero y se quitó la bata también y se metió con él al agua – ¿por qué me miras así?

- Parece que hubiese metido la pata – le dijo abrazándolo.

- Es que se suponía que yo tendría la iniciativa, pero te me adelantaste, como siempre.

- Lo siento.

- Yo no – le sonrió esterándose para tomar la botella de champaña y las copas – brindemos por nuestro amor – le entregó la botella para que la destapara.

- Como tú digas – descorchó la botella y la sirvió – porque nuestra felicidad dure para siempre.

- Para siempre – repitió Dúo feliz acomodándose en el hombro de su amado.

- Espero que tu sorpresa no sea sólo esto – le dijo sonriendo señalando los detalles a su alrededor.

- Por supuesto que no – le dijo el trenzado dejando las copas lejos de ellos – lo bueno está por comenzar.

- Eso espero...

Fin.

Ya sé, no le he puesto lemon, pero creo que de más lo pueden imaginar ¿o no? En fin, al fin sale lo que me faltaba, aunque creo que no salió tal como lo había planeado (nunca salen así :P), pero no lo voy a modificar más o no lo terminaré jamás.

Este es el primer fic que hago de un solo capítulo, así que espero les guste.

Va dedicado a Uru Yuy, Carmín, Chipita, Keysie, Dark, Dúo, Alba, Sakura..., etc.

Perdonen que no los nombre a todos, los nombres se me escapan.

Wing Zero (con PC nuevo al fin).


End file.
